Just One Wish
by AnnabethSaysHi
Summary: Annabeth has a sad life. Her parents hate her, she has no friends, she's broke, and there's always those divas who bully her. Just when Annabeth thinks nothing can get worse, she meets "bad boy" Percy Jackson. With him, the two young people go through a crazy amount of unexpected turns. Will life ever stop hurting them?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on my past experiences. I hope no one else has to go through what I had.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except this story, of course.**

Annebeth looked at the sky through her window. _Please. Help me, Gods! Just one wish. Just one wish._ Annebeth's head drooped and she looked back at her bed. She collapsed on it and looked at the ceiling, still repeating the words. _Just one wish. Just one wish._

Annebeth's grey eyes sparkled with tears. "I wish I can find my friends, who aren't traitors like Luke or Silena. I wish my family won't treat me like shit. I-" Her voice trembled. "I wish I will have a normal life." Her head slumped and she fell into a scary sleep, dreaming of crazy parents, "friends", and her dead Thalia. _My life sucks._

 **6:30 AM**

"Annebeth Chase!" A shrilling voice pierced the quiet air. "Get up _now_!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Annebeth called groggily. Her step mother Helen should get the award of worst stepmom ever. She deserved it. "I'm getting ready!"

"I said, _now_!" Helen screeched back. "You're going to miss your ride!"

Annebeth didn't have a ride. She walked to school and back everyday. However, if you'd ask, her father would say that she _does_ have a ride, him. It's just that he leaves at 6:45 sharp to go to work, thus Annebeth's classes start at 7:45. And she doesn't really want to hang out at the school for one hour.

After her quick shower, Annebeth brushed her golden tresses until it was slightly wavy and pulled it into a messy ponytail, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs. She prepared for the worst. When she got downstairs, Helen turned around and towered over her, eyes glittering angrily.

" _YOU MISSED YOUR RIDE, AGAIN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOUR FATHER IS VERY HARDWORKING AND HAS TO GET TO WORK ON TIME WHILE YOU LITTLE BRAT IS BLISSFULLY IGNORANT! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_ Helen hollered at the top of her lungs. Annebeth flinched, but she was very used to this.

"Sorry, Helen. I'll get my breakfast and be on my way, okay?" Annebeth asked politely. Though anyone can see the hatred glittering in her eyes.

Annebeth reached out a hand to grab a granola bar and a banana, but Helen stepped in front of her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I have to get my breakfast, Helen." Annebeth struggled to hold back her temper.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO GET YOUR STUPID BREAKFAST AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Helen screeched. Annebeth just _had_ to let out one of her remarks.

"Well, I'm sorry, but _somebody_ has been screaming at me the past five minutes, and standing in front of me. Why can't you leave me alone?!" She snapped. Helen's posture stiffened.

"What. Did. You. Say?" She asked in a low tone. Annebeth's posture stiffened too. She knew what was coming.

"I said, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Helen screamed. Her body trembled in rage. Annebeth flinched. She saw the hand too late. _SLAP!_

She brushed past Helen, eyes brimming with tears, hand over her throbbing left cheek, and grabbed a banana and a granola bar. Then she grabbed her keys, backpack, and cell phone and raced out the door before Helen could scream at her again.

She ran all the way to school, trying not to cry. After all, it was almost Christmas! This was supposed to be a good time, right?

Wrong. On so many levels.

When she got to the snow covered school, students stared at her, whispering and murmuring to each other. Annebeth didn't care. She just wished that she was just a normal teenager with kind parents. Is that too much to ask? I mean, half of the kids here are super rich, get everything they want, and are spoiled. Rachel Elizabeth Dare is one of these people, but at least she's not spoiled. Her parents are just rich.

Rachel is Annebeth's only friend at this school. Except she is part of the popular crowd. At least she still say hi to her.

And there she is! Super pretty-with her flaming red, curly, and conditioned hair and perfect sparkly green eyes. She wore no makeup, so she could show off her cute freckles to the world. Rachel is like the sun comparing to Annebeth's dull, curly, and dry blonde hair and boring grey eyes. She often complained to Annebeth about how her dad never spent any time with her, but Annebeth thinks she just lucky. I mean, come on. At least her parents doesn't slap her every time she wakes up or gets home!

Tears threatened to spill again, but Annebeth reminded herself that she must be strong and build a strong reputation at this school. So far, her rep was _loser._ Not fair, if you ask me.

You see, Annebeth is taking AP courses in 10th grade. She also skipped a grade. In all her classes, she has an A+. Tell me, how is that a _loser_?

Annebeth walked towards Rachel, waving and saying hi. Except, Rachel didn't do anything back.

In other words, she completely ignored her.

Annebeth tried not to feel hurt as she was ushered off by one of Rachel's friends. After all, Rachel was popular, and Annebeth was not. _Of course_ she wouldn't talk to her. But still.

As Annebeth trudged over to her locker, she overheard someone's conversation next to her. It was between a brunette and a curly haired girl.

"Piper, did you hear about that blonde girl who got raped?" The curly haired one asked. _Huh?_

"Nope. But I don't think it's true. Just rumors doing its job of making her life miserable." The brunette Piper answered.

"Poor girl. Wait!" The girl suddenly caught Annebeth's eye and began to whisper guiltily to Piper. They both turned around and squinted at her. _Are they talking about me?_

Suddenly, the brunette girl began to walk over to her locker, where she was standing. Her friend widened her eyes, and Annebeth caught something like "Oh shit!" coming from her.

"Hey, are you Annebeth Chase?" The Piper girl asked. Annebeth nodded, confused.

"So, there was this rumor passing around school that you were raped, and the guy slapped you. Is that true?" Annebeth widened her eyes. So _she_ was the blonde they were talking about!

"That's not true!" She protested. _But at this rate I didn't even care._ She thought. _I_ _was already annoyed, mad, and thinking about suicide._

"Whoa, there! Girl!" Piper yelped. "Don't _ever_ think about committing suicide!" Oops. Annebeth must've said it out loud.

"Yep, you did." Piper replied. Annebeth sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that... my life sucks." Annebeth told her, trying to push away the tears threatening to spill.

"Hey, Annebeth. Nobody has a perfect life. For example, I sort of stole stuff when I was younger." She sad. Annebeth was shocked.

"Why? You don't seem like a thief."

Piper laughed humorlessly. "It's a long story." She paused here to motion towards the curly haired girl. "Hazel here, has a bad luck curse surrounding her. I don't know what, or what it's about, but I saw stuff happen around her." Her rainbow eyes glistened with memories.

"Whatever is making us imperfect, well, who cares? We can grow stronger this way. We were borne to live, Annie!" Piper grinned. If this was anyone else, Annebeth wouldn't have believed them. But something about this girl just. I don't know. Clicked.

"C'mon, Hazel's waiting for us. Then we can go to class." Piper said.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think? Please review! I will update soon, so don't give up on this chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't expect this to actually get views. Thank you, readers! I'll make this chapter extra long... just for you...**

"So, what homeroom are you in?" Piper asked. "I mean, I know it's December, but I just met you, so..."

"I'm in room 206, Mrs. Dodds." Annebeth replied. "She's horrible, and I have her for math, _and_ history! Not fair!"

"Yeah, but that means you're in the most advanced classes!" Hazel, the curly haired girl protested. The girls chatted a bit more, talking about school, boys, school, and more boys.

Briefly, very briefly, Annebeth recalled the wish she made the night before-to have a normal life, with normal friends, and normal parents. _Is it really coming true?_

Annebeth waved goodbye to Piper and Hazel, then went to her homeroom. Mrs. Dodds was at her desk, being the normal teacher she is. And by "normal", she put her feet up on her desk, plugged in some earplugs, and sipped her coffee as she surveyed the classroom with an evil eye. Well, Annebeth assumed it was coffee. It looked disturbingly _thick_ and _red_.

"So, class. Start doing the problems up on the board. I want to hear nothing, and if you put a _toe_ out of line, I want to know about it. Now _get started_!" She snapped. The class eyed her in a mixture of fear and confusion. There were no problems on the board.

Annebeth timidly raised her hand. "M-Mrs. Dodds?" She asked. M-Mrs. Dodds **(Sorry, even as an author, I get s-scared t-talking about h-her)** turned her head at the blonde haired, grey eyed, trembling girl raising her hand.

"Yes?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Annebeth gathered up her courage and asked, "There are no problems on the board." Mrs. Dodds's eyes flashed angrily, and Annebeth's courage faltered slightly.

"I _know_ that, you stupid girl!" She yelled. The students in the front row squirmed. Annebeth, however, felt nothing but sadness. The scary teacher in front of her reminded her of no one but Helen, her horrid stepmother. Mrs. Dodds grabbed a piece of chalk, and began to write the hardest, most challenging problems she can think of. Some students glared at Annebeth, while others looked at her admiringly. She ignored all the students, trying to put her brave face back on again.

"Psssst! Hey Annebeth!" A black haired, brown eyed girl sitting in front of her whispered. "That was a really brave thing you did back there. Good job!" Annebeth didn't even acknowledge her.

 **Lunch:**

Annebeth always ate alone. That wasn't bad luck anymore, she realized. It's _meant to be_. No wonder the kids at this school hate her. No wonder her only "friend" Rachel wont even talk to her anymore. She was a _loser_ , and she knows it. Now, you and I know Annebeth's anything but a loser. But I suppose Helen calling her stupid is rubbing off the 4.0 GPA honor roll student.

So today was no different. Students who past her jeered and booed, the cheerleading team eyed and criticized her clothing and hair, and the football team blew spitballs at her. Except, well, today they became less aggressive.

Whispers filled the cafeteria.

"What's going on?"

"I think a guy is coming to our school."

"So? Big deal."

"What's his name? Peter Johnson?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Annebeth paused in mid chew. No one's ever made such a big deal about a new kid. This Peter guy, he sounds weird. Annebeth thought.

At that moment, the doors banged open.

No, silly! It wasn't our black haired, green eyed, boy yet. It was Piper and Hazel, along with a tall, burly Asian guy and a brunette. Yes, the Asian guy is Frank Zhang, and the brunette, well. It's actually Calypso, but Annebeth doesn't know that yet, so just pretend that I didn't tell you anything.

Everyone turned, and then rolled their eyes when they saw it was Piper and her gang. Rachel suddenly stood up from her 'popular' table and began talking in this fake voice. "OMG, it was Piper and her clonies! OMG, I thought it was the new student Percy Jackson! Geez, you really need to get some help and actually arrive on time, _losers_!" Everyone laughed, and Asian-guy-that-you-totally-don't-know-the-name-of turned bright red. Annebeth didn't pay any attention.

"And who's this, the chubby panda!" One of Rachel's friends squealed. This time, Annebeth lifted her head up and waited for Rachel to slap the girl, telling her that it's rude to make fun of people. But Rachel didn't.

"You shouldn't make fun of people!" Piper snapped at the girl. Then she glared at Rachel. "And who's _this_? I know! The Rachel 'oh-I'm-so-popular-and-rich' Dare!" Rachel 'oh-I'm-so-popular-and-rich' Dare glared back and said, "Excuse me? At least _I_ don't have to have someone defend me all the time when somebody simply states the obvious!" Annebeth stared, shocked. The Rachel _she_ knew never talked like this! Suddenly, realization crashed down on her. Why had Rachel ignored her for so long? It was because she turned into _those_ types of popular girls. You know, the ones that are so arrogant and have half of the school population bowing down to them all the time. The ones who pretend to be nice and then viciously backstab their best friends just because they criticized _one thing_.

"You mean 'the rude'?" Annebeth blurted out before she could stop herself. "What type of normal person would call an innocent person 'chubby panda' for no apparent reason?"

And right then, the doors banged open.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was having a bad day. Actually, that sounds totally cliche. Let's try again.

His day was going bad even before he met that hot chick. (That better?)

I mean, the morning was pretty normal, forgot his lunch and a couple of books, but that was okay. After all, since he is the new kid, everyone will share and give him lunch, right? That's how it went last year before he was kicked out. The girls would beg him to date them, all the guys made sure that they weren't on his bad side, the teachers were always polite, and everyone either loved him or hated him. Easy, right?

But when he got to school, he suddenly got _distracted_ by a swimming pool next to the school and... started to swim in it. It was almost noon when he finally realized that he needed to get to class.

"Oh shit, I'm late!" He snarled as he ran into the school...

And bumped into a group of cheerleaders.

"Ow!"

"Hey, stop that!"

"You ruined my manicure!"

And then the girls saw his handsome face.

"OMG, I'm so sorry!" A redhead said and stepped forward. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I'm captain of the cheerleading team." _I can see that._ Percy thought, as he eyed her cheerleader uniform up and down critically. Then she held out a _slightly-very-manicured-hand_ for Percy to shake.

Percy ignored her and asked, "Does anyone know where the cafeteria is?" He squinted at his map.

"Sure! It's right down the hall!" Rachel chirped. "Do you want me to take you there?" Percy shook his head. "Nah, I need to go to the office to get my schedule first." Rachel and her girls giggled and wiggled their fingers at Percy. He rolled his eyes, and then began his long, hard, and exhausting journey to the main office.

(Let's skip the boring part where he begs Mr. D to give him the schedule.)

(And the part where he has to fight off some football players to get to the cafe.)

 _Finally I'm here!_ Percy thought, relieved. He opened the doors with a big dramatic bang like in his old school, just to come face to face with a gawking cafeteria... and a redhead...

 _Rachel!_ He thought. _That stupid jerk!_ He mentally groaned, wanting to go back out of the cafeteria. But then something caught his eye. A super hot blonde girl with steely grey eyes was glaring at Rachel and her friends. A brunette stood nearby with some other people.

Percy leaned against the wall casually (making some girls swoon) and fixed his steady green gaze on the blonde and asked, "What's going on here, girls?" Rachel squealed in delight and hurried over to give him a hug. Percy immediately cringed and ducked away, letting Rachel crash to the wall behind him. Some people laughed, some people (like Rachel's friends) glared at Percy, who ignored all of them. He glanced at the blonde again, who was now staring at him.

"Like what you see?" Percy smirked. The blonde blushed, but there was something in her eyes that didn't make her like the previous girls Percy dated.

"Are you Peter Johnson?" The girl asked. Percy was taken aback. Then he let out a raspy chuckle. "I'm _Percy Jackson_." The chick turned into a tomato.

"Well, I'm _Annebeth Chase_." The girl snapped back.

"Annebeth." Percy tried out the name.

* * *

 **Annebeth POV**

"Annebeth." Percy Jackson tried. Oh my gosh, I just love how my name rolls from his tongue perfectly! Wait, Annebeth, don't think like that! Ugh! Am I getting a crush? No way! And certainly not on _this_ bad boy here!

"Well, nice to meet you, Jackson, but I gotta get going!" I made sure my voice was cold, just so he doesn't get any ideas. He opened his mouth to say something else, but luckily the bell rang right then, so it saved me.

 **2 hours later...**

I headed to my Greek/Egyptian class, trying to get Jackson's perfect smirk out of my head. I sat down in a daze, taking no notice of a certain badboy sitting next to me. Somehow, my thoughts wandered back to Helen and 'Dad'. Way to go, Annebeth! I recalled memories that don't remember about my _real_ mother. I only know that she found out that Dad was cheating on her. I, of course, didn't understand. I remembered the day when dad told me that he wanted me to meet a woman named Helen, and took me to her and her two sons, Bobby and Mathew. She was sort of nice, I guess. Nothing like she is now. Helen and Dad flirted, chatted, and bought each other stuff. I was 5 at the time they decided to get married. And Dad let me be the flower girl! But then I accidentally dropped a flower "on a wrong spot" and Helen tripped and nearly fell. Luckily, not many people noticed.

"You clumsy idiot!" She had shouted at me once the wedding was over. Dad calmed her, and defended me whenever she tried to yell at me. But by the time I was 7, he gave up. I will never forgive him for that.

Suddenly, a tap on my shoulder jerked me away from my sad thoughts. I immediately thought _rape!_ and slapped whoever it was across the face.

"I have a gun!" I hissed. Percy Jackson looked at me like I was crazy and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were the type of girl to slap a guy across the cheek whenever he tries to make conversation." His left cheek was pink, and his hand was covering some of it.

"Oops, I thought you were my stepmother..." I trailed away, trying to prevent tears from spilling down my face.

"Your stepmother?" Percy asked. I glared at him. I opened my mouth, but our teacher, Mr. Brunner suddenly came in.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger? Maybe. Luckily, I'm not the heartless author who waits until next year to update again! HAHAHA! Get it? Next year is... like in one week? Okay, I'll shut up.**

 **Anyway, I hope you have a nice holiday! CU 2MORROW!**

 **Xoxoxo,**

 **Vixen:)**


	4. Chapter 4

I glared at him. I opened my mouth, but our teacher Mr. Brunner suddenly came in.

"Hello class! ιεια σου!" He said. "φαξσιξ φξιδοσξκψ ασκ?" **A/N: I'm not Greek, so if this doesn't make sense, oh well.**

The class repeated his words.

"So, we will be working on a project that involves partners and the Greek and Roman gods." Mr. Brunner said. "It is due next week. I expect you to do your best, and it is worth 20% of your grade this semester." Everyone groaned.

"You will be working with the person sitting next to you." He finished. I scowled at Percy. He smirked back. _That bitch!_

"So, m'lady. I think you're Anniebelle Case?" He asked, his smirk growing bigger every second.

"It's _Annebeth Chase_." I gritted my teeth.

"Sorry Wise Girl." He purred. I growled at him. My cheeks turned bright red.

"I suppose I'm stuck with you." I sighed. He ignored me.

"Who's your stepmother?" Percy asked. I stiffened. "Excuse me?" I asked in a low voice. Percy frowned in confusion. "She's that bad?" I turned away and opened my laptop. Before he could ask me any more questions, I plugged in my ear plugs. Of course, I didn't play any music. That way no one talks to you, and you can also listen to their conversations because they think you're actually listening to music.

"Wow." I heard Percy mutter. He also put earplugs in his ears, although I saw no tabs on his computer that were labeled Spotify or anything.

After a few moments of awkward silence, my eyes sort of wandered towards him. They examined his messy black hair, his jawline, and the sea green eyes that fascinated me so much. In other words, I was checking him out. What? No! I _do not_ have a crush on him! He's just good looking.

Percy suddenly turned his head, and I whipped my face back towards my laptop so he doesn't have any idea that I was staring at him.

But instead, his gaze looked through me and straight at another girl behind me. _Calypso._

"Hey, cutie!" He called. Everyone's attention turned towards Calypso and Percy. Calypso whipped around, and she glanced at Percy. "Uh... Percy?" I wanted to throw up. Calypso was never that friendly to me, but for some reason, I hated her even more at this moment.

"S'cuse me." I said as I pushed past Percy, who was gaping at Calypso. I went straight to the girl's bathroom, in time to run into a _certain girl._

 **Percy POV**

I examined Annebeth more closely as she walked into the room. She hadn't notice me yet. Her honey-blonde curls bounced around as she walked, spiraling down past her armpits. Her grey eyes moved sharply, scanning the room warily. They seemed to be looking for trouble and examining people at the same time, like she can see through everyone's darkest secrets. I looked at the window at my reflection when she came to sit next to me. Oh shit! I did not know my face had turned that red while looking at her!

I gathered up my courage and tapped her on her shoulder. Oopsies! Wrong move! She whipped around and immediately slapped me across the face without even glancing to see who it was. OWWWWW!

"I have a gun!" She hissed. Yeah right. But I admired her courage and reflexes even more now. I raised an eyebrow. "I never thought you were the type of girl to slap a guy across the cheek when he tries to make conversation." I was holding my face in my hand.

"Oops, I thought you were my stepmother..." A distance gaze clouded her face. "Your stepmother?" I asked. Actually, I had a feeling that I knew exactly what she was talking about. This woman named Helen was talking to my mom Sally about her "stupid daughter Annebeth Chase". Obviously, the "Annebeth Chase" was definitedly _not_ the Annebeth I was talking to right now.

She glared at me, as if she could read my mind.

Mr. Brunner came in suddenly, and told us to do a stupid project with the person sitting next to us. But a girl behind Annebeth caught my gaze. It was Calypso!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, my readers! I know I haven't updated for like... 10 days? Oopsies! :) But anyway, here's the next chapter. And remember: I AM NOT A PRO AT WRITING SO IF IT SUCKS, TOO BADDD.**

"Oh, that Annebeth girl? Yeah, she's stupid." Rachel's voice floated around the bathroom. My heartbeat stopped. I tried to control my breathing, which felt like trying to drown in a big jar of mayonnaise. I carefully walked in the room, making sure my footsteps were quiet. Rachel was gazing into the mirrors, applying her eonth layer of strawberry lip gloss. Her friends were doing similar things, like brushing their hair or straightening their clothes. I recognized this girl named Drew, and a blondie named Jasmine. There was also a brunette I didn't know.

Jasmine's eyes widen when she saw me. "Uh... Rachel?" I waited for her to turn around and glare at me, but Rachel was to obsessed with her lips.

"Shut up and listen, Jasmine." Rachel snapped. She put the lip gloss back into her makeup bag and pulled out a hairbrush. Seriously? You already are looking "perfect"! I wanted to scream at her. But nooo! I wanted to hear what she had to say about me.

"She thinks she's so smart, so awesome! But Annebeth is actually worse than Calypso! She's so dumb that even if you whisper that her grandma died this morning she wouldn't notice!" Rachel paused and gazed at her reflection with admiration. My mouth dropped open. Tears welled in my eyes. Rachel, _of course_ , did not know that both of my grandmas died like, 2 years ago.

"Compared to me, she's absolutely nothing." Rachel finished triumphantly. _Excuse me_?

I stepped forward. "Sorry Rachel, but I think you are just wayyyy to wrapped in your head. But I don't exactly blame you. Cause you know, you're brushing your hair and head, after all. But you should still get rid of old habits like talking behind people's back." With that cheerful note, I spun around and raced back towards Mr. Brunner's classroom.

I could hear Rachel's desperate screams, trying to forbid me to tell anyone about that little scene, but I just ignored her. Usually, if I found out someone was talking about me behind my back, I would scream and cry my eyeballs out. But I suppose I ran out of tears, or maybe just my patience, so I just said, "Curse this world." out loud. Yes, very helpful, you don't have to tell me.

I was about to enter Greek, when I suddenly remembered that Percy Jackson was still in there, probably flirting with a long lost ex. I scoffed just thinking about it.

So I did the logical thing: I ran out of the building after grabbing my phone and backpack.

I was about to head home when I suddenly remembered that Helen was taking off work today to "clean the house". But personally, I think she's just lounging around the house watching TV and waiting to make _me_ clean the house when I come home. Yay! (*suddenly breaks off, coughing and choking to death from too much sarcasm*.)

Then something caught my eye. A _huge_ sparkly blue pool was behind the school! And I am not exaggerating when I say huge. The pool was at least 20 meters long and 40 meters there was a towel lying near the pool, and it was in a familiar shade of sea green. Hmmm... Who could it belong to?

I decided to check it out. I picked up the towel, which was incredibly soft by the way, and examined it more closely. Hmm... there's a name on the back, and it says... _PERCY JACKSON?!_

 **Back at the Greek Room...**

Calypso had definitely gotten taller the last time Percy seen her, and her curves were more... curvish? Her caramel colored hair was super long and woven into a soft and loose french braid, tied with a small blue elastic which matched her eyes. She was wearing her usual T-shirt that had a drawing of a girl on a pretty island looking sad. Very briefly, Percy wondered what it meant. Calypso was very mysterious-even though Percy dated her for more than a year, he knew pretty much nothing about her.

"So, um... hi again." She said awkwardly. Her blue eyes darted around nervously and there was a slight twinge of pink on her cheeks, though that may be her new blush color. Percy smirked at her nervous expression, green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Remember that night... Calypso?" Percy drawled. Calypso visibly paled, while everyone in the class either giggled or whispered to each other.

"No, Jackson. Now leave me alone!" She snarled, trying to sound brave. Her cheeks were definitely red now. Percy only laughed. He had broken up with her because he met a girl named Reyna and Calypso had caught them together once. But Percy was _so_ over her and Reyna, because despite their good looks, there's pretty much nothing inside of those brains.

Now about "that night", there wasn't any night.

Percy just likes to make his exes squirm. (Whoa there. Bad grammar? I don't know, you tell me.)

"Enough chitter chatter, class." Mr. Brunner announced, shooting a dirty look at Percy. "You have earned the rights to work on your project silently." Everyone didn't really care, cause you know. The 21th century, everyone has cell phones.

Soon, the classroom was filled with giggling and cursing in spanish.

Meanwhile, Percy was called up to the desk.

"Percy Jackson, have you seen your partner Annebeth Chase?" Mr. Brunner asked, not blinking at all.

"Uh... She said she wanted to go to the bathroom." He told him. Now, everyone knows that boys (like Percy) are super dense. So if we take a peek in his head, we probably won't find any confusion or guilt or stuff like that.

"Well, it's been ten minutes, and she still hasn't came back. So, I'd like you to go down to the girl's bathroom-not _in_ it, Percy-but _down_ the hallways and ask her to come out. If she's not there, then I will give you permission to look for her, because I need her for something important. But if you're doing something you're not supposed to, I _will_ send you down to the principal's office. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

 **I hope you like this chapter. It's more of a fill in, but my mom's yelling at me to go practice piano so BYEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**You better review-or else I'll... GRRRRRRRRR!**

Percy raced down the hall, worried. I mean, _not worried at all_. He was pretty sure that a girl who had quick reflexes and fire could survive somewhere in the school. Maybe she was just sad about her stepmother. Maybe Percy shouldn't had brought that up. It's just that the name Annebeth Chase is so familiar, like he knew her from a different life. Hmm... Now that he thought about it, maybe he and Annebeth _were_ actually from a different life!

"Annebeth?" Percy knocked on the girls' bathroom door. He could hear voices, belonging to different people. "Are you in there?" The bathroom door opened, and standing there was...

 _RACHEL?!_

"Oh hi, Percy. So you were looking for Annebeth?" Rachel asked, tossing her red hair. Her green eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Annebeth _Chase_?" Percy nodded. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"She was just here. Don't get any ideas about her, Percy. She may look cute on the outside, but her life is _so_ messed up. Apparently, her mother died when she was seven and she got a crazy mean stepmother! Yeah right!" Rachel and her friends rolled their eyes and laugh-giggled. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, Mr. Brunner sent me to find her, cause she hasn't came back to class." Percy turned to walk away, but Rachel stopped him dead in tracks by putting a creepily painted blood red fingernail on his shoulder, sending shivers all over his body. _Oh shit._ Percy thought.

"So, babe. You okay?" Rachel smirked. Clearly, she thought Percy was enjoying this. "I mean, if you want, we can go to my place to get you fixed up." Percy whipped around and glared at her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but _I am not interested._ So just shut your slutty attitude and please get outa my way." He then walked-ran down the halls, trying to find Annebeth. After 10 minute, he was about to give up because he literally just searched the whole school. But then as he looked through the cafeteria windows, he saw the pool that he went to in the morning, and a _particular_ girl sitting beside it, holding a-no _his_ -green towel in her hands. Percy quickly opened the doors quietly and snuck out behind her.

"So. Checking out my towel, huh?" He smirked. "I knew you liked me, but not _that_ much that you would try and check out my bestie here!" She whipped around, eyes wide with something Percy couldn't read.

Annebeth rolled her eyes, throwing the towel at him. "Yeah right. I wonder, what is your towel doing near the pool, Jackson?"

Percy pretended to smile. "Hey, you remembered my name!"

"That doesn't answer my question, Seaweed Brain."

Percy sighed. "Fine. I may or may not have gone to the pool for a little swim in the morning." Annebeth widened her eyes in shock. "W-what?!"

Percy rolled his eyes so hard, it nearly popped out and rolled to the ground. "Don't be such a nerd, Wise Girl. You _can_ break rules, you know."

Annebeth avoided his eyes. "I gotta go."

"To Greek class? I can walk you there." Percy said, batting his eyelashes like Rachel. Annebeth stifled a snort. "Stop it. Don't do that."

"Who bothered you so much that you came _here_?" Percy asked, mildly curious.

Annebeth avoided his gaze again, and pushed past him. "Hey!" Percy protested, but Annebeth just ignored him, running off into the distance, leaving Percy looking after her, lost and yet confused.

 **Sorry it's short, but I want to try and update at least once a day. (Or 2 days.)**

 **Anyway, Please review! Or else!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm warning you. If I don't get 5 reviews, then I will not post the next chapter. In other words, no one is reading this fanfic and I don't like to work my butt off for nobody. In other words, I'm just lazy.**

 **But anyway, there is** ** _some_** **kindness in my heart, just... a little.**

 **Either way, here's the next chapter.**

I ran away from Percy, who was staring at me, confused and lost.

I ran away from the school. From everyone. I just wanted to let go, stop fighting and run away.

But I can't.

Before I knew it, my legs had carried me over to the coffee shop I used to love. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, but only managed to stop crying for awhile. My cheeks and nose were still red from sobbing in the cold weather.

Why was I crying anyway? Well, I don't exactly know. Maybe just because Percy reminds me of the opposite of everything in my life? I mean, everyone is horrible to me, but Percy. In fact, he might've been actually _flirting_ with me! _Or practicing for his future girlfriends_. I suddenly thought drily. I opened the door to the coffee shop and became face to face with a cute blonde guy.

"Hello, welcome to the coffee shop!" He said, smiling. But then his grin faded away when he saw me clearly. "A-Annebeth?"

"Hello Luke. Finally got a job?" Annebeth asked coldly. "And a _girlfriend_?" Luke flinched.

"Look, Annebeth. I'm really sorry, but Silena just grabbed me and kissed me, I didn't have anything to do with it." His pleading voice would've persuaded me, except I literally didn't hear his voice because of my anger and... just anger, I guess.

"I don't care, Luke. I hate everybody now. No friends, parents..." Before I can control myself, I started crying again. Luke's eyes widened as he handed me a cup of coffee. "Hey, I'm really sorry Annebeth. I... I understand."

"No you don't!" I suddenly screamed. " _You_ have friends! _You_ can ask for a ride to school without getting punched in the face by your mother! _You..._ you have everything." I started crying again.

"Annebeth, I had no idea things were this bad." Luke looked sincerely sincere. I looked at him skeptically. "Yeah sure. Luke, I thought you and Silena were my friends. But then you _killed_ Thalia! You _killed_ her! Why, Luke?!" I hissed. Thalia had been my best friend. One day I heard Luke and Silena talk about how they needed Thalia to be out of their lives, and the next day when she disappeared, I knew they were behind it.

In fact, I was so mad, I accidentally on purpose spilled coffee all over Luke. He looked down at his clothes, mouth open, and then back at me.

"I hate you, Luke."

With that happy note, I ran off, crying.

 **The next day...**

"Annebeth!" A voice called. I sat upright immediately, thinking that it was Helen. "I'm up! I'm coming downstairs now!" I shouted.

"Geez, Annebeth. It's just me. And what are you talking about? We only have one floor." I recognized the voice now. It was Percy Jackson.

"W-what? What am I doing here?" I blinked, confused. I was on a super comfy blue bed with fish all over the blanket. The room was a mess, but like a comfortable way. I surveyed the rest of the room. There was a closet door, a bathroom, and another door with pictures of Finding Nemo and Baby Percy.

"Well, I found you collapsed on the sidewalk, so I got worried and decided to bring you here." Percy shrugged.

I couldn't help it. I let out a snort. "First of all, I don't believe you when you say you got worried. _No one_ is worried for me. You're probably saying that because you just want to use me. Second, why do you, the bad boy, have pictures of Finding Nemo on your door?"

Percy shrugged. "I like it?"

I looked down rolling my eyes. But... well, let's just say I just noticed what I was wearing. "SERIOUSLY JACKSON?! YOU _CHANGED_ ME AND PUT ME IN FINDING NEMO PAJAMAS?!"

The next thing we both knew, I was on top of him tickling him until Percy was laughing nonstop. "Stop it! Please! Go! Away!"

"Not until you're properly punished!" I smirked. I hadn't had this much fun since... Actually, I never had this much fun.

"You little..." Percy didn't get to finish his sentence because I suddenly put my hand over his mouth. "No way mister! You will suffer until I am pleased with my result." I giggled and began to tickle him some more.

But then, the door slammed.

No, not our door, stupid. The entrance door. (Oh gods, this is awkward.)

"Percy? Is someone in there?" A woman's voice called out.

"Yep! My friend Annebeth!" He called back, smirking at me. I was frozen in fear. What happens if he tells Helen? What will she think? Is this lady anything like her? But Percy seemed perfectly relaxed, like he brought girls home every night and this was perfectly normal. Then again, he might actually do that.

"Okay then, use protection!" She said half-heartedly, just to prove my point.

"So, mister." I said, raising one eyebrow. "You bring so many girls home that your mom doesn't care anymore?"

Percy blushed a bright red. "No! Actually, maybe. But I never... like, _do_ anything with them. I mean, maybe a few making out sessions but that's it." He turned even brighter red after he blurted out that last part.

I looked at my watch. "I gotta go. I appreciate you not taking advantage of me and dressing me in Finding Nemo pajamas."

"You're welcome, Wise Girl." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I slapped his arm. Hard. "OWWWWW!"

When I came down the stairs, I saw the woman that I assumed to be Percy's mother.

"Hello!" I said shyly. His mother turned around and gave me a surprised smile.

"Hello there! You must be Annebeth. I am Sally. Though I am very surprised that you actually acknowledged me. Most of the girls he brings just ignore me." She sighed. "My son doesn't have a very good taste, but you certainly seem nice, and pretty too!"

"Thank you!" I blushed at the compliment.

As I headed home, I thought about my life. I mean, it's not that good (it's horrible) but after meeting Percy and his mother... I'm beginning to think that maybe I will have a good life after all. I hope so!

 **Yes, cheesy ending. I know. But don't blame me! I have a shoulder cramp, neck pain, and my legs hurt from walking home from school. Readers! Please, take some of my pain by reviewing! I beg you! (*groans dramatically, falls to the ground and passes out.*)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have nothing to say. Let's just get on with the stupid story. JK! BTW, is this story cringey? Whenever I reread it, it is. And guys, please check out my website where I have a comic version of this. The website is .com. Thanks! ~_~ _- HOW DO U MAKE THE THING WINK?!**

 **And yes, I know I am spelling Annabeth's name wrong, but I guess I am too lazy to fix it.**

"So, what is the answer to number 4? Piper?" Mrs. Dodds asked. Piper's head shot up from her sleeping position and she took a nervous gulp of air. "Uh..."

"The answer is three-fourths!" Annabeth hissed. Piper looked at her in surprise and gratitude. _Thanks_ , she mouthed.

Just then, someone tapped her on her left shoulder. Annebeth sighed, and looked to her right, where mister Jackson was grinning at her. **(A/N: I always try and do that trick and that always happens to me!)** "That trick is so old! You disgust me, Perseus." Percy grinned even harder, if that was even possible.

"What's the answer to number 4?" He asked. Annebeth rolled her eyes and sighed. "Do it yourself, Seaweed Brain."

Percy frowned. "But you told Piper the answer! I saw it!"

"People these days." But Annebeth told him the answer just the same.

It was January 1st, and even though many parents protested not to let the kids go to school on New Year's day, the evil principal Mr. Dodds still insisted. Annebeth did not celebrate Christmas, or Dias de los Reyes or whatever it is (even though Annebeth liked Spanish culture). However, a friend of Piper's invited her to a party on Saturday, and some people said that it was a sleepover. Whatever it was, Annebeth hoped there were no boys there.

Oh, how much she hoped wrong!

"Well well well, look what we have here! Mrs. Chase, please tell us how we solved number 5?" Mrs. Dodds asked with a smirk. Our villains sitting in the back row-Drew and Rachel-smirked and glared at Annabeth, like _I bet you're gonna embarrass yourself in front of us_. Annebeth looked down at her paper, only to realize that the blank under number 5 was in fact, blank. Annebeth began to panic, until Piper suddenly whispered under her breath. "Five-eighths."

Annabeth repeated the answer, which caused two thumbs ups from Piper, two _I-hate-you_ glares from the back row, and a painful-yet-disgusting thing where you lick your finger and shove it in someone's ear from Percy. **(A/N: I kinda sorta forgot what it's called:/)**

After five more painful minutes of maths, the bell finally ringed.

A chorus of "YAY"s and everyone was _outa_ there!

YAYYYYYYYYYYY! Not.

The last class of the day was gym. If you asked Annabeth about her opinion on exercising, she would've shrugged or said, "It's okay, I guess." But that was mostly because she didn't stink at sports.

"So, class. Today we will be running laps. Ten rounds, whoever finishes last has to do ten more, now GO!" Coach Hedge shouted through his megahorn. Annabeth took off running, but pretty soon she heard someone laughing at her. "OMG, look at Annabeth! She's running like her step mommy's chasing her!" Rachel's high pitched squealing caught the attention of Coach Hedge.

"Yo, what's the problem over here?" Annabeth didn't here the rest of his words because she ran on ahead, finishing her 5th lap while everyone else was still on their third. She didn't try that hard, yet less than 5 minutes had passed when she finished her 10th lap.

Coach Hedge narrowed his beady little eyes at her before nodding at her.

It was the day to play basketball, you know, since it was winter. Annebeth got separated into a group with 2 boys and 2 more girls. A blonde dude nodded at her, while the Asian, burly guy waved shyly. Annabeth recognized the Asian guy as the person who was bullied by Rachel and her friends. The other 2 girls, were none other than Ms. Dare and Ms. Tanaka. They glared at Annebeth.

Yippee.

Coach Hedge blew his whistle. "All right! Jason's team, you play on this court with Ethan's team! Loser will have to hit the showers!" Everyone groaned. The Goode High School showers are slimy, wet, and stinky. You get more dirty _after_ the showers than before you take it. *Cries.*

The game started. Ethan, who was pretty athletic, passed the ball to a girl named Katie. She dribbled it around Jason, but unfortunately crashed into Frank's big figure. _BWEEETT!_ "That's a foul!" Coach Hedge shouted.

Frank looked like he was going to cry. Rachel rolled her eyes.

The game continued. The scores were tied for most of the game.

"One more minute!" Jason passed the ball to Rachel, who cringed and stepped aside, letting the ball bounce out of bounds.

"Ew! That thing is dirty!" She protested as Annabeth and the rest of their team (besides Drew) rolled their eyes.

"Thirty more seconds!"

The score was 20-20, and Frank had the ball. Annabeth was growing increasingly nervous, especially because Frank was very clumsy, and often dribbled it straight into the other team's hands.

"Here, Frank!" Annabeth called. Frank passed the ball to her, maybe a tad harder then he intended to. Annebeth dribbled the ball, trying to find Jason or an opening. Jason was being guarded by Ethan. Annabeth knew better than to allow the ball near him. So her logical brain decide to stop dribbling and shoot, cause, you know. There was no more than 15 seconds on the clock, and... yeah.

Annabeth took a deep breath, and shot.

 _BWEEEETTT!_

No stupid! She did not make it! I'm feeling heartless today, remember?

The ball bounced off the backboard and missed the basket completely. Rachel and Drew rolled their eyes and continued chatting.

Coach Hedge rewards the two teams good work by making them take showers.

 **Another filler-in chapter. I know. I'm sorry. But there's this contest of writing that I am entering, and I'm kinda busy with that. But I don't wanna bore you guys. So here u go:))**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so tired of filler-in chapters. Aren't you? But anyway, here's a very important chapter. I actually edited it, so please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think I ever done this disclaimer thing in this story. Maybe?**

"Come _on_ , Annabeth!" Piper complained. "Just get into the outfit and get it over with so I can do your makeup!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. " _Okay_! Oh my Gods!"

"Why do you keep saying 'Gods'?"

"Because I can, Pipes. Now hand over the stupid outfit." The girls were getting ready for the party, even though Annabeth didn't want to go. Piper had sweet talked her into coming.

Piper went into the closet and pulled out some skinny jeans with rips, and a white crop top. "Change into these while I figure out the rest." Annabeth widened her eyes in shock. "A _crop top_? In winter?"

"Yes, it's going to be warm there. Everyone will be wearing these." Piper explained as she dug deeper in the closet. Just then, the doorbell rang. Piper squealed. "That must be Hazel!" Then she ran downstairs.

Annabeth rolled her eyes good-naturedly but still ran after her.

"Hi Pipes! Hi Anna!" Hazel chirped happily. Calypso appeared after her, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey Hazel! Hey Callie!" Piper answered back. Annabeth eyed Calypso in confusion and jealousy. Why was she here? Isn't she with Percy?

"Hi."

"Let's go upstairs." Annabeth said.

Long story short, the girls trudged upstairs.

Piper had already had Hazel's outfit layed out. It was a pink tank top with black tights under a cute purple skirt. The outfit was completed with ankle boots and a small silver bracelet. It suited Hazel perfectly. ("And would definitely catch Frank's attention."-Piper)

Calypso was already wearing her outfit-cutoff jeans with a blue crop top (what's with it with crop tops these days?) with a denim jacket. Her wavy hair flowed down to her waist, creating a mesmerizing effect. But Piper was shaking her head. " _No_. No way to those jeans." But she came back with same pair, only smaller and a little darker.

"If you wanna catch Percy's attention, you gotta pronounce your curves better." She told her. Annabeth's eyes widen. Calypso turned a shade of red.

"Piper, I _don't want to_ catch that bitch's attention. I hate him." Calypso snapped. "We had this conversation many, many times."

Piper scoffed disbelievingly. "Yeah, because you won't accept that you have a crush! Besides, when you say you 'hate' him, you really mean the opposite." Annabeth watched, shocked. Hazel stared at the two girls, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Piper. Shut the fuck up." Calypso snarled. "I do not want to hear his name _ever again_. You got that?"

Then without waiting for an answer, she ran downstairs, got her jacket, and slammed the door.

"Okayyyyy... That was, weird." Annabeth frowned. Piper looked like she was going to cry. "What did I do wrong?"

"Maybe she just doesn't like him. Maybe she has some sort of feud with him." Hazel comforted Piper.

"Maybe."

"Come on, let's get dressed." Annabeth changed the subject.

Annabeth got in her crop top and stepped in the jeans. Then she squinted at the mirror. There was a strange design on the shirt that, for some reason, stirred memories that Annabeth never had. There was a picture of a grey owl spreading its wings. She knew that the owl was the symbol for Athena, but...

"Annabeth! Are you done in there? I need to change too!" Piper's voice sounded.

"Yeah yeah. I'm done." Annabeth walked out of the closet. Piper studied her critically. "Okay, we _have_ to get rid of those bags under your eyelids. And we still need to choose some shoes for you."

Hazel was already dressed. The anklet she was wearing jingled as she tapped her foot nervously, her golden eyes cloudy, her head clearly elsewhere. She was wearing no makeup, just a little bit of lip gloss.

Annabeth smiled a little as she thought of her wish she made ages ago. Maybe it _will_ come true! After all, not everybody ignored her now.

"Okay, done!" Piper walked in the room with a peachy pink mini dress. The dress hugged all the right parts, and ended right above the middle of her thigh. Piper was also wearing these peachy pink sandals that looked really good.

"Wow, Pipes!" Hazel exclaimed.

Now as your author, I won't bore you with all the complimenting compliments to Piper or how Annabeth nearly killed Hazel for offering her black pumps. Or how Annabeth nearly choked to death when Piper splashed those weird powder thingies on her face. Or how-I think you get it now.

 _Finally_ , like, one hour later, they were at the party. (*Author wipes her sweaty forehead from typing so much*)

They start dancing. (*Author's eyes begins to drrooppppp*)

Percy takes Annabeth's hand. (*Author's hands beginnnnnnnn to typeee reallllyyyy slllooooooooowwwllyyy*)

They start dancing. (Author's head drops)

They kiss and Rachel cries. (*Author starts snorrrrringggggggggggg*)

ZzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzz

 **OMGGGG lemme sleeeppp ughhhhhhhhhhhhh (*eyes ddied*) This is allooottt forrrrr meeeeeeeee donnnttt judgee! PRAT-I mean Part 2 Tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, all of the stuff I wrote last chapter is true, except where I start to fall asleep. Oopsies! :)**

When the girls got to the party, well... the party was noisy, dark, loud, and smelled of beer and vodka. Drew and Rachel were already there and clearly drunk. They were wearing way too mature/tight dresses, and holding red solo cups full of... Actually I don't want to know. They were flirting with two (obviously also) drunk boys, Travis and Connor.

"Ew!" Annabeth exclaimed as she walked past a couple making out, hands doing I-don't-know-what under each other's shirts. " _Why_ do people have such low intelligent rates these days?"

Piper glanced at her, surprised. "You've never been to a party before? Well this is one of the... calmer ones."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Right."

"OMG, LB is here, Pipes!" Hazel suddenly squealed.

"Who's El Bee?" Annabeth asked, confused. "Is that a _name_?"

"It's LB, not _El Bee_ , but we should use that nickname. It's more secretive." Piper explained.

"But what does it stand for? Lover boy?" Annabeth asked. Piper blushed. "Aha! So it _is_ lover boy! Well, who is it?"

Just then, a tall blonde guy came jogging over. **(A/N: Does anyone think that was totally cliche?)**

"Oh. Hi Jason." Annabeth recognized the guy as the one in her gym class. Piper shot a glance, like _you know him?_.

"Sup. Hi Annabeth." Jason squinted at her.

"Well... Annabeth and I will just... go somewhere?" Hazel turned to me questioningly.

"Yeah, somewhere over the rainbow." Piper chimed in, blushing madly. "Now shoo."

Annabeth and Hazel wiggled their fingers at the two and then raced away. "Now what?" Annabeth asked, panting to Hazel.

Hazel shrugged. "I think there should be a room with a game of Truth or Dare." Annabeth groaned good-naturedly. Hazel rolled her eyes and then put her finger to her lips. She carefully opened a door near them. In the room was... a girl and a boy making out.

"Ew!" Annabeth hissed and closed the door quickly. "That's disgusting! Hazel, why did you show me _that_?"

Hazel simply smirked.

"C'mon, let's go back and see how Pipes and Jason are doing." Hazel said. _Let's hope they aren't kissing too._ Annabeth thought as she rolled her eyes.

On the way back, the girls saw a group of people yelling "Chug! Chug! Chug!" over and over again. "What's going on?" Annabeth hissed to Hazel. She shrugged and muttered something about crazy people and beer.

Annabeth was becoming increasingly nervous. She didn't like this party. Wait, scratch that. She never been to any parties, and this is a great reason why. She stepped on her tippie toes and peered over somebody's shoulder. The person who was drinking... was...

Yup. Percy.

He was standing in the middle of the crowd and holding a bottle upside down. All of its contents spilled down in his mouth and some even dribbled down his chin onto his shirt. So overall, it was pretty gross.

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed in shock. She pushed past everyone and grabbed him on his shirt, and then dragged him away while everyone else scowled and protested. Annabeth ignored everyone.

"Jackson! Why the fuq were you drinking?!" She pulled him into an empty room.

"Why not?" Jackson asked. It was very strange. He wasn't even tipsy! Percy must've really good alcohol tolerance.

"Because... UGH!" Annabeth let her temper get control of her and slapped Percy in the face.

"Ow... What the fuck was that? I feel like you have to slap somebody in the face everytime they do something perfectly normal, like drink apple juice!" He yelled. Like the first day the two met, his cheek was pink.

"Apple juice?" Annabeth said, surprised.

"Duh! What did _you_ think it was?!"

"I don't know. Maybe _alcohol_?!" She snapped back. Her anger was returning now.

"Ew no! I don't drink! Everybody who was mentally not ill knows that!" He yelled.

"Really? Then why the fuq were they screaming 'Chug! Chug!' at you?!" Annabeth was screaming now. "Oh I don't know! Because they thought it was vodka or beer! Wow, way to go, Jackson. Impressing your fans like that!"

Percy's jaw dropped for a moment. Then he closed it and glared at Annabeth.

"So that's what you think of me, huh. A badboy?"

Annabeth looked away. If we look in her head right now, we would know that that was _exactly_ what she thought of Mr. Percy Jackson, but we didn't look into her head (because it's very rude) so pretend that she's just looking away because there's something in her eye.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone I know." She sighed.

"Who?" He pressed.

"Luke." Annabeth paused for a sec, looking in Percy's eyes for any sign of recognition. But his eyes were blank. His facial features were the same. (Sightly bored, confident, and annoyed.)

She sighed. "I'm leaving. This party sucks."

Percy laughed. "Don't tell Drew you said that!"

"Wait, _Drew_?!"

"Yup!"

"Never mind. Bye."

 **A Bonus in Percy's POV:**

As she left, I sighed a breath of relief. I really hope I pulled that poker face off. I did not want her to know about me and Luke's history. Especially the studio he was working in. You know, that coffee shop near the school? It's not really a coffee shop.

But I had to protect Annabeth. I can't let her be targeted.

And the best way to do that is to keep the secret to myself.

I glanced at the now-empty bottle in my hand. "σδφξι ασδφηηξ θ ςει."

The spirit rose up... and up... and up...

 **Hehe, pretty mysterious huh? Well guess what? This old thing ain't givin' a word away! MWAHAHAHA-*Chokes and suddenly dies***


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes yes, I know I left you guys at a major cliffhanger last chapter. Sorry... Wait. Not sorry.**

 **Anyway, I think I actually enjoy being an author now. Since it's your story, you basically can write anything. That won't offend anyone, that is. Without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

 **Annabeth POV**

After the stupid party, she ran out of the noisy house and onto the sidewalk. Her stupid black pumps were hurting her feet so badly, she took them off. Even worse, the sky started to rumble and it soon began to pour.

That's how Annabeth Chase got home - barefoot in the rain.

 **At home...**

"Where in the _world_ were you, little brat?!" Helen screamed. "I've been looking for you for _hours_! Do you know how much your father and I wondered?!" Annabeth cringed and tried not to flinch. _Of course_ she forgot that her stepmother might wonder where she was when she was at the party.

"I was at the library, studying for an extra credit." She replied, trying to meet Helen's eyes.

"Oh _really_? Then why are you dressed like _that_?!"

Annabeth paled, realizing that she was still in Piper's clothes. "Oh... um. My friend gave me this outfit. She said it was a Christmas gift." Helen narrowed her eyes, a fresh rant ready to break.

" _Since when do you have FRIENDS?! Who in their right mind would want to be friends with you?!_ Tell me! TELL ME!" She screamed.

"I _do_ have friends! Her name is Piper and Hazel and they are in their right minds!" Annabeth blurted out.

"Well that's what _you_ think." Helen glared at Annabeth, her lips pulsed in a disapproving frown. "Why can't you be more _normal_ , for goodness sake? Look at the Rachel girl! She's perfectly fine!"

That was the last straw. (Literally. There was only one straw in the straw container I'm looking at right now.) "Excuse me? Not to brag or anything, but _I_ have a 4.0 GPA. _I_ have my name written all over the honor roll papers. _I_ am high school valedictorian. Why don't we look at Rachel now? She has a 2.89 GPA. _She_ has a bunch of drinking and other records. _She_ has straight D's. So if you want me to become more like her, _fine_."

Helen's ears literally had smoke puffing out. "You little... _brat_!"

"Oh, so I am a brat now, huh? How surprising. If you've been maybe... I don't know. _Kinder_ to me, I wouldn't complain as much. Maybe if you didn't _slap_ me as much, I would be more normal-looking. But yeah, that is all my fault, since I'm stuck with a crazy stepmother and a careless father, if I could even call you two parents." Annabeth let out all the words that had been stuck in her head ever since Helen came.

Helen looked like a dinosaur tied to a tree while its prey danced around it. But you know. In the good ol' days, dinosaurs didn't have rope. So they just eat the prey. And that's exactly what Helen did.

"YOU LITTLE!" She screeched. Even as author, I couldn't help but flinch at her loud voice. If I were Annabeth, I would be running to Alaska.

"For your information, I'm not _little_." Annabeth stated coldly. "Even Bobby and Matthew know that!"

Helen was seriously about to blow up. But before she could, Annabeth's father emerged from the stairs, peering tiredly over his silver spectacles. "What's all this racket down here? The kids can't sleep."

Then his gaze flickered over to Annabeth, and he sighed. "Not this again. Helen, what's going on?"

"Oh? You want me to tell you what's going on?! Well, _this_ brat over here-"

"I am _not_ a brat. You are." Annabeth cut her off with an icy glare. "Frederick, this woman you married slapped me, said I am not normal, and yelled at me to become more like _Rachel Dare_."

"Rachel?" Frederick frowned. "Helen, why do you want our Annabeth to be like that stupid Dare?"

Helen burst out suddenly. "She's _normal_ , for goodness sake! Now here, Annabeth runs around in crop tops... can _never_ wake up on time... and look at her! Ugly!"

"First of all, Rachel wears crop tops. And I told you, my friend gave me this. Second of all, you want me to wake up at _5:30_. I bet Rachel sleeps in. And why do I want to sleep for that early! Third, I'm only ugly because you _always_ waste your time slapping me, kicking me, or abusing me any other way."

Her parents stared at her. Helen exchanged a glance with her husband. Annabeth grew hopeful, wishing that they would finally see that she was being mistreated and they would apologize.

Oh, how we all wished it was true!

"I _told_ you that she is one of those rebels." Helen snapped.

"Yes, she does seem like she's overreacting. Like, _why_ would you slap our little Annabeth? She must going through mood swings." Frederick sighed.

That was the _last_ last straw.

"EXCUSE ME?! SO YOU DON'T BELIEVE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!? WELL THAT'S OKAY. BECAUSE I CAN PROVE IT THAT THIS BITCH WAS SLAPPING ME!" Annabeth screamed.

Then she pushed her hair aside to show the bruises on her cheek that Helen had made. Frederick's eyes widen, but Helen scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah rig-" Annabeth cut her off by rolling her jeans up above her shins. There, showed scars and more bruises. One bruise was especially big, shaped like Helen's right slipper she loved to wear so much.

"Helen. Why did you do this?" Frederick turned to her.

"What?! I-I... S-she's l-lying!" She stuttered, obviously lying.

"Frederick, I thought you knew this. She kicked me right in the kitchen once, and _you_ just sat there watching." Annabeth said, her voice suddenly low, and accusing.

"Annabeth. I've been very busy lately-"

"YOU'VE BEEN VERY BUSY FOR THAT PAST SEVEN YEARS!" She screamed.

Silence.

"Got nothing to say, huh. Well guess what? I've had _enough._ I don't need a 'dad' who doesn't pay the least bit of attention when his wife is abusing her stepdaughter." She paused, seeking anxiousty and confusion among the couple.

"I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back."

Without waiting for another word, the blonde haired, grey eyed tear-streaked girl raced upstairs. Within seconds, she packed every last thing in her room. She ran downstairs, and while her parents tried to persuade her to stay, she ran into the living room. Right there, was a family photo. The whole family prized it, except Annabeth. The picture had been sitting there for years, but now it looked vulnerable with Annabeth holding it.

"I won't forget what you've done." With those last words, she threw the picture on the ground, _hard_. The picture made a deafening shattering sound, but Annabeth had already ran out the door.

It was still pouring.

Annabeth didn't bother to put her shoes on.

And that's how Annabeth Chase walked - barefoot in the rain.

 **So, what did you think? This was a particularly emotional chapter for me. I cried invisible tears all along!**

 **See, look at the streaks: _ _ _ _ _**

 **Yup. But anyway. Bye! The next update will be on Monday. Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I know this is an early update than I promised but I was so touched by your reviews that I decided to take pity on you poor souls and write you another chapter! I know! I'm** ** _so_** **nice! Not.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I can't believe it. I finally stood up to my parents! But I _left_ them. Now I can't go back.

I can't believe my "dad" did not know that Helen was abusing me! But I can't fret. Life must go on, right?

So what now? It's the middle of night. I'm soaking wet and _so_ freezing cold. Nowhere to go, no money (Except $40 I saved), and no food. I glared at my heavy suitcase full of my books, pencils, and clothes. Wow. My life seriously sucks.

I began to walk again. The rain - as if annoying me on purpose - poured harder.

But suddenly, the pouring rain stopped. What the heck?! I stared in confusion at the dark sky. The rain didn't _gradually_ stop. It just _stopped_. Like, dead silence. Am I dreaming? No. It's too real. And I'm still freezing.

"Uh... Hello?" I nervously said. This is so weird! Did anyone else realize that it suddenly stopped raining? Or that _nothing_ (except me) was making a sound? "Is anyone there? Helloooo?!"

Suddenly, movement stirred in a bush near me. I whipped towards it, my heart thudding so loud, I _literally_ couldn't hear a thing. "Come out! You stupid thing!" I snapped, impatience getting the best of me. And yeah, despite the fact that anything could be in that bush.

"Annabeth?" A muffled voice sounded. I was so shocked ( _maybe_ because I thought it was a monster) that I screamed and jumped 10 feet in the air. "What the heck? _What's_ going on? And how do you know my name?!"

"I'd know your voice anywhere." Luke emerged from the bushes and wiped all the branches and leaves off his face. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

No answer.

"Annabeth?"

Still speechless.

"Annabeth! Stop saying nothing!" Luke yelled, exasperated.

"I am _not_ saying nothing! I'm just speechless!" I protested.

"What are you doing in the middle of night?"

"I could ask the same thing to you."

"You answer, I answer,"

"Ugh! Fine. I left my house cause my parents were being annoying."

"Stupid reason. You don't have to lie, _Chase_. I know you're part of the Half-blood Camp. That's why you hate me all of a sudden." Luke snarled.

I, on the other hand, was a teensy bit more than very confused. "What's Half-blood? Are you calling me _half-blooded_?! If anyone is, you are!" I started getting mad. "Who do you think you are?! Stop talking nonsense, _Castellan._ "

"Wait... So you _don't_ know about Camp Half-blood?" Luke blinked.

"What the heck even _is_ that?!" I snapped. "And you still haven't answered what you're doing out here."

"Well, I was..."

 **Yep. Cliffhanger. MWaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry not sorry! :) :D**

 **But then again, this** ** _is_** **an extra early chapter. Maybe I do have a kind heart! Toodles!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Some of you may already know that I quit my first fanfic out of sheer insanity and logic. (It's a long story, like, ten chapters long) So I will take a pledge with you readers to insure that I will not quit this one.**

 **Repeat out loud:**

 **I swear on the River of Sticks that I will not give up on this story**

 **For Annabeth and Percy will be sad**

 **Coach Hedge will try and kill you**

 **Thalia will come back from her pine tree form and... do something to you**

 **So I swear on the River of Sticks that I will not give up on this story.**

 **Wow, that sounded stupid.**

"Well... I was..." Luke gulped and nervously looked around. "I was looking for this guy. But you most likely don't know him."

"What's his name?"

"Percy." He bared his teeth.

"I know him. He's... interesting." Annabeth didn't mention her I-don't-have-a-crush crush on him to Luke.

"He knows me. Our history goes way back." Luke examined his hands, like they were particularly interesting. "Believe me, that guy is dangerous. Be careful around him, Annabeth."

"That doesn't make sense. He couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to." Annabeth found herself defending Percy for some reason. "Wait, I asked him about you, but he looked like he didn't know you." Luke frowned even more.

"Well, I have to go. Sorry Annabeth."

"You have no reason to be."

Luke walked away, hands in pockets. He was acting very strange, thought Annabeth. _I wonder what's going on in that head of his_.

She sighed. Now what? No home... Nowhere to spend the night...

Wait! Isn't Piper and Hazel still at the party? Maybe... Annabeth started to run as fast as she could to the party, aka Drew's house. On the way, maybe it was strange weather, maybe not, but it started raining _again_.

"This is a strange night." Said Annabeth out loud.

"Sure is." A voice sounded behind her. Annabeth turned around slowwwlyyyyy.

"Not you again!" She sighed when she saw Mr. Percy Jackson behind her. "What do you want?"

"You." He smirked.

"Where's Piper and Hazel?" Annabeth ignored Percy.

"They're drunk." If possible, Percy smirked even more. "So, you ditched your parents, huh?"

"How did-"

"Well, I guess since you can't sleep with Piper and Hazel, you have to sleep with me." The smirk. (Facepalm)

"Are you sure they're drunk?" Annabeth said anxiously. "I wanna go see for myself."

"Go ahead." Percy said. After a pause, he called after her, "Don't say I didn't warn ya!"

The author will not give any details because her head is so insanely stupid and innocent. All she can say is that five minutes later, Annabeth emerged from the house, her face twisted into disgust and anger.

"Wow." She put her hands across her throat, like she was choking. "People these days."

"Told ya! Now c'mon, let's go to my place."

Sally was still up, typing something on her laptop. When the two youngsters entered, she looked up, surprised. "Percy I thought you were at- Annabeth! Why hello there!" She grinned.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth waved shyly. "How are you? Sorry for barging in like this."

"It's fine, sweetie. Most girls don't even say hi to me." Sally chuckled, shaking her head.

"Mom, Annabeth needs a place to stay at night. And tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. Until she finds a home of her own."

"Let me guess. Long story?" Sally asked.

"Yup."

"Well, I'm sure that's fine. As long as you don't sleep in the guest room. There are so many spiders!" She shuddered. Annabeth unconsciously took a big step backwards. She was very afraid of spiders and had been diagnosed with arachnophobia when she was only a baby.

 **So yeah. That's it - very short, I know. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I know I promised you a chapter on Monday, but... I had to go to this orientation about MacDonalds. Oopsies! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating. I was too busy playing a video game. Now that I think about it, I'm not that sorry.**

The first night at Percy's went fairly smooth. Annabeth ate, (apparently Percy has a strange obsession for blue food) brushed her teeth, got dressed without him barging in on her, and managed to fall asleep quite quickly in a small but comfy bed.

"Do you need anything?" Sally had asked shyly when Annabeth was in bed.

"Nah, I am fine. But thank you." She replied genuinely. "I have to make it up for you somehow."

But Sally just laughed, and waved her off.

Annabeth's dreams consisted mostly of Luke's words, Percy, and the strange night she had. Her hair was still wet from the rain, and she shivered, damp and cold. But at the same time, Annabeth was glad to fall asleep here, instead of at 'home', where Helen's screaming left and right.

 _This is very nice_ , thought Annabeth, drifting off to sleep.

Now Percy, had a different night. First, he brushed his teeth. (Duh!) Second, he checked all his social media (He has 12k followers on Instagram, and received 203 more), and then he searched up Annabeth Chase in the web. Apparently, she also has an Instagram with 708 followers. Percy immediately sent her a request, and then shut his phone off. But even as he rolled around and around, his thoughts still consumed of her. I mean, he managed to invite her here without letting his hormones go crazy, and Annabeth seemed happy now that she was away from her family.

Percy couldn't stand it anymore. He got up from his room, and went into the guest room. No one was there. Oh, wait. Annabeth doesn't like spiders, he thought as he gaped at a _enormous_ turantula.

So he went into the only other room that was currently available. There she was, sleeping peacefully. Percy gently pulled the blankets off of her, then got in bed with her. For once, he didn't feel the urge to do something with this heck of a beauty. He just wanted to feel her body heat, her heartbeat. Percy decided that this was definitely improvement, from his badass attitude. Percy played with a blonde curl - it was still wet, but really pretty.

Together, the two youngsters fell asleep, and without knowing it, Annabeth cuddled closer to the mass of strong, warm, heat. Whoever it was, it was offering her protection, the kind that she never felt since her real mother was alive.

 **7:32 AM**

Annabeth groaned. She was warm. Very very warm, for some reason. The mass of heat came from somewhere over to her left, so she curled closer to it. Percy was also very warm, because someone was curled next to him. He shifted over until he had his arms wrapped around the warm thing. Together, they slept for 30 more minutes, without realizing that they were holding each other.

Then, when the heat was becoming unbearable (not that she was minding), Annabeth woke up. It was very quick, like a jolt, and then your eyes are wide open. But when she saw a mountain of tousled black hair lying on her chest, she screamed.

Percy woke immediately, thinking something was wrong. "What? What's going on?" He asked, eyes still droopy with sleep. A bit of drool hung ever his mouth.

"What the-" _BEEP_. (Sorry, author doesn't like to curse) "-ARE DOING HERE?!"

"Relax, you're safe." Percy mumbled, already sliding back to sleep. Annabeth felt annoyed - she was a virgin, and felt so dangerously exposed right now. And Jackson didn't even give her a damn of respect!

"Wait? Didn't we have school?" Annabeth asked, even though she knew it was a Saturday. She just wanted to annoy Percy back for ignoring her.

"WHAT THE-" _Beep._ "WHY DIDN'T YOU-" _Beeping_. "TELL ME?! NOW WE'RE GOING TO BE-" _Beeping_. "LATE!" He yelled, jumping off the bed immediately.

Annabeth was howling with laughter. "Don't worry, it's a Saturday." Percy flushed red, in embarrassment and anger.

"S'CUSE ME YOU LITTLE-" _Beep. Beep Beep. Beeping Beep._

"Language, PLEASE!" Annabeth covered her ears. "I'm still innocent!"

"You shouldn't have done that!" Percy protested, calming down. Annabeth narrowed her eyes in annoyance and disbelief.

"Well, s'cuse me you pervert. But _I am still a virgin_. And perverts also need to respect my space."

"Yeah, but I could tell you liked sleeping with me!" Percy said, curling his body around Annabeth's one more time. "Yeah, sure." But despite her sarcasmly replied reply, her face was burning. She _did_ like sleeping with him - those strong arms, the steady heartbeat - you get what I mean.

But there was no way she would admit that, not even if she had to go back to Helen.

"C'mon! Just admit it. You loveeeee me!" Percy wraps her legs around his waist, making Annabeth shiver.

"Get off." She snapped.

"What d'you mean? _You're_ the one on me." He wiggles his eyebrows innocently. Despite her annoyance, Annabeth had to laughed.

"What's so funny, beauty queen?"

"You're drooling." She randomly makes up an excuse. But it was kind of true. A pile of dried spit was gathered at the corners of his mouth. It looked pretty gross, but Annabeth thought it looked a little cute, like a little boy.

"Oh yeah." Percy blushed, and turned away. "Meet me downstairs for breakfast! And something else if you'd like!" Annabeth groaned at the last part. "NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" She shouts.

A raspy reply of "Then I will wait a million years!" sounded and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Badboys don't wait that long." She muttered. They'd just find another girl. But for some reason, Annabeth thought as she searched her suitcase for some clothing, now that she sort of knew Percy, she didn't think of him as a bad boy anymore. He's more like a innocent, drooly young (but attractive) man that uses sexy to cover up embarrassment.

In fact, Annabeth sort of... _liked_ him. As in, _like like_ him.

No. She shook her head firmly. You're too young to think about boys. Think about... more important stuff.

But deep in her heart, Annabeth knew that Percy is important to her, and even if they end up hating each other, he will be part of her that she will never forget.

 **So yeah. Not my cup of tea to write sappy moments, but what else can I do? Keep you guys waiting? Nah. Actually, that's not a bad idea...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Annabeth POV**

I can't believe it. I am living with _Percy Freakin' Jackson_!

Now now, all of you are like, who cares? It's only because you nowhere to live, right? But this is different. In my whole life, I have never had a single sleepover with someone outside my family. I mean, my ex-friends Luke and Silena invited me to some, but I never went, mostly because Helen didn't want me to. But now, I'm living with a _boy_. And his mother is _never_ home. You probably think I am overreacting, but this is a big change in my life.

So when Percy is treating me like I am his sister, I became... slightly moody. Hey, can you blame me?

I put my phone on the bed and went downstairs.

Percy: Annabeth, here's some pancakes. Want some syrup?

Me: Ah... _no_. Wait, actually, yes.

Percy: Here you go, m'lady.

Me: Shut up. (*Chews pancakes furiously*)

Percy: (*Chews pancakes even more furiously*)

Me: (*Chews pancakes so hard that pancakes are crying*)

Percy: Geez, what got into you?

Me: SHUT. UP.

Let's just say, Percy was in a bad mood after breakfast. But I am fine with that.

After breakfast, I went back upstairs to brush my teeth and do some makeup. Wait, do I even have makeup?

Nope. Thanks a lot, Helen.

I sigh, abandoning searching the suitcase and going back downstairs with a copy of _Mockingbird_ to read. I am halfway through chapter 23 before Percy comes in the room with my phone in his hand. He has a weird expression on, and his feet is constantly tapping the floor, like he is waiting for something.

"Hey, Annabeth. Before you go all karate-girl on me, let's just say that I found your phone on the bed and I just saw a new text from Piper." Percy does this shuffling thing with his feet before handing the phone to me. I opened up the phone and glanced at the screen.

 ** _Hey Annie. So, wru? I couldn't find u anywhere. I called ur dad & he didnt reply. And Hazel told me that the last time she saw u is wit Percy JACKSON. Gurl, if he does somethign 2u, i am gonna killll that boyyy! tex me back ASAP! _**

Annoyed, I snapped the phone shut and say to Percy, "Please ignore that stupid girl. She's mentally ill." I know I shouldn't be saying that to my newest friend, but sometimes Piper is so _clueless_!

Apparently Percy is also clueless because he has a weirder face on, if that is possible. "Um... Okay." And with that, he left.

I couldn't help feeling a little confused, because I expected him to laugh at me and accuse me of crushing on him (okay, kinda true).

* * *

 **Seven hours later...**

I brush my hair carefreely as I hum a Shawn Mendes tune. It is almost 8:30 pm, and I am going out to the library - you can never study too much. I am dressed in a T-shirt that says "KEEP CALM AND LOVE RYAN HIGA" and I had wore a ratty old pink sweatshirt over it. To be honest, I think I look pretty nice, for the fact that I am only gonna study at the library. I apply a coat of mascara and lip balm, and then I grab my phone and a couple of books.

"Percy, I am going out to the library!" I call as I grab my coat and head out. He doesn't answer. I frown, and walk back in the house. I call his name again. Still no answer. Where in the world is he? I swear, he was in his room when I started getting ready.

To reassure myself, I pull out my phone and text him. **_WRU?!_**

He doesn't reply. Even after I wait ten minutes.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates (genuinely this time). I've been sick for a few days, and this site has been blocked from my computer countless times. But I said I won't give up, and here is the next chapter.**

"Where is he?" I whisper. I whip around, expecting to see him behind me, grinning and holding his arms out, but nothing.

"Percy!" I call, trying to reassure myself that it is just a misunderstanding, that he is actually fine. He probably is, I tell myself. He's probably at some bar, drinking apple juice. But I couldn't help worrying.

That's when I see the knife.

 **Percy POV**

My head hurts. Like, _really_ bad.

"Ugh!" I groan. "What's going on?" I put my hands on my temples. "Where am I?"

"Yes, _where are you_?" the voice snarls, so familiar, oddly familiar. "I wonder how your little _girlfriend_ is doing!"

Luke.

"What are you doing?" I snap, my blurry sight slowly returning to me.

"What am _I_ doing?" He smirls maliciously. "I think you mean, what are _you_ doing?!" That's when I regain my sight, and see my surroundings.

I am in a small grey room, with no windows, only a small grey door which Luke is blocking. Everything is covered with at least one layer of dust, giving the whole thing a prison look. My feet, I just notice, is bound to the floor with big shackles. My hands are tied around my back, and I feel something wet and runny going down my face. Probably blood.

"I'm being abused, that's what I'm doing!" I shout in his face.

"Oh? That's too bad." Luke says, laughing.

"Where did you put Annabeth?" I demand, not caring that he has a knife in his hands.

"Oh, just here and there." He replies, grinning.

"No, seriously."

"I tortured her a little, and she blacked out in my coffee shop." He put quotations around the words 'coffee shop', like it was actually a secret lab or something. Probably is, I thought.

"Lemme go see her!" I yell. "And if you hurt her, then I swear I will kill you!"

"Sure you would, sweetie." Luke chuckles. "Off you go on your little rescue mission for your girlfriend!" He unlocked the key to the shackles and untied my hands. "Have fun!" He calls, grinning.

Something's not right about this, but I still run off without looking back. Only then I realize I am in a dark alley, having no idea where I am. Probably nobody is going to tell me anything, and surely I'll have to get in a fight or two before I meet someone decent enough to tell me where I am.

I set off in not-so-high feather, very aware of the fact that my nose is still bleeding and I probably look like a robber.

It is boring work, walking. I never noticed. But I hope this part of the journey will stop soon, because I'm seriously starting to hallucinate. Now it's time for me to think about Luke's weird words, and how he let me go to find Annabeth.

He probably tried to kill her, but something stopped him. Maybe another gang? Oh boy. A chilling thought begins to settle on me as I realize his plan. He let me go because he wants me to die a slow death right here, in the alley, killed by wild animals and weird people and who-knows-what. What if they had knives? I hate fighting with knives. I prefer being near water. Maybe there is a stream close by? In this dark alley, I doubt it.

I'm hopeless, unless daytime comes. Until then, I will have to wait.


	17. Chapter 17

**Whoops. You guys are probably bleeping mad at me. No update since more than a month ago! Yes, I'm also very disappointed in myself. And I also just read through the whole fanfic, and realized how bad it is. And the chapters are so _short_!**

"Please tell me it was a dream." Percy moaned. Blood trickled from his lip onto his T-shirt, leaving a dark red stain on the cloth. He awoke slowly, slipping in and out of consciousness before sitting up slowly. Memories of last night slowly came to him, and he cursed out loud. "F**k that b***h."

He was in a small cave, formed by the creepy alley. The ground was covered with droplets of blood, and contents of Percy's emergency backpack had spilled out. Wait... He didn't bring his backpack anywhere. And more importantly, where's Annabeth? Luke had said that he tortured Annabeth in his coffee shop.

 _Coffee shop_. And that is how Perseus Jackson got his first clue about Annabeth's whereabouts.

Firstly, I need to get out of here. He thought. He was still in the alley, and that gives him a disadvantage because alleys creep him out. And he _still_ has no idea where he is!

He slowly crawled out of the cave, but then realizing that yesterday's events must've worn him out. His nose is still hurting (probably broken), and one of his legs is in an awkward angle. But if he is to ask for help, he should clean himself up a little better. To get out of here properly without scaring people, he needs to find a bathroom to clean himself up. Digging in the backpack, he found a hoodie (which Percy was grateful for because he was freezing). Percy threw the hoodie on, trying to cover as much of his face as he could. Next, he found an old pair of dark sunglasses and puts them on.

Now what? He tested his legs. His right leg is fine, but his left leg practically screamed with pain every time he put some weight on it.

Trying not to pass out, Percy wrapped a piece of his blood streaked T-shirt tightly around the ankle. Then he puts weight on it again. Much better.

Now for the finding bathroom part.

One hour of stumbling around later, Percy finally sees a men's lavatory. Cleaning himself up with the toilet water (how else was he supposed to find privacy?), he walks out again, strength regained. Now for the hard part - finding Annabeth. Percy knows that Luke is smart. He was probably trying to bait him into the coffee shop and ambush them there while poor Annabeth watches. So Percy decides to pay a visit home first, find any clues, and tell his mother what happened. But then something occurred to him. If Annabeth was in his house when she was captured, then so was Sally, right? Unless she was at a yoga meeting or something.

Cursing Luke again for leaving him so confused and weak, he headed out again. Every time he saw a friendly-looking face, Percy asked them if they knew where they were. He got the same answer over and over again - an alley.

Finally, he asked a pretty brunette girl if she knew which _state_ they were in.

"Well, of course we are in Minnesota." She replied. "What type of brain do you have?"

"A Seaweed Brain." Percy mutters under his breath. Then he stared. "Wait, Minnesota?! Eh... I've seen worse. Anyway, what's your name? I'm Percy Jackson."

"I'm Calypso." She replied. "Why are you here?"

Percy sighed. "Would you believe me if I tell you that a maniac named Luke Castellan kidnapped me from my house and dropped me in the middle of nowhere? And now I'm trying to find another friend who probably got kidnapped according to Luke but I'm pretty sure he's using her as bait? Oh, and the fact that my ankle is broken."

Calypso looked stunned for a second. "Luke Castellan? That stupid guy? He _kidnapped_ you? Um... okay."

"But can you help me? Where's the nearest airport to New York?" Percy pleaded.

Calypso sighed. "First things first, let's get that ankle of yours fixed."

"OMG, THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Percy, in his excitement, jumped up and down, causing his ankle to crack again and people to stare.

"Shut _up_!" Calypso hissed. "You don't want to draw attention to us. It's dangerous."

"Yup, been there, done that." Percy muttered.

Calypso shot him a quizzical glance, but said nothing. Well, nothing about what he said. "All right, so, I will show you the way to the airport, and you get on while I wave sadly, got it?"

"Why do you have to wave sadly?" Percy asked, confused.

"Because something, or someone always stop me from leaving."

"Wha-?"

"Please don't ask me to explain." Calypso sighed.

"Oh."

The two people walked side by side, stuck in their own heads, saying nothing. One hour later, Percy and Calypso were standing in front of a airport.

"Thanks, Calypso." Percy said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Calypso shrugged. "Get going now. I expect that you have a passport?"

Percy stared. "Oh shoot."

Calypso face-palmed.

* * *

 **A/N: I know some of you read the earlier chapters and were confused on how I used Calypso twice. But I've gone back to revise is now, and it is just a random girl. The rest of you, please ignore.**

 **...Wait. I just realized I deleted the documents. Uh oh...**

 **DON"T KILL ME! WAHH! I HATE THIS WEBSITE!  
**

 **I actually don't. Please don't kill me you kind souls. WAHHH!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Y'all know what a writer's block is, right? Like, a block that's owned by the writer?**

 **Okay, no. I don't really have a writer's block. In fact I have plenty of ideas for this story. I just wanted to see you squirm. :)**

"We came all the way over here and then you tell me you don't have a _passport_?" Calypso shrieked.

"Er... yes?" Percy said sheepishly.

"ARGHHHH!" The poor brunette screamed hysterically.

Okay, that was a slight exaggeration.

Long story short, Calypso decided to allow Percy to sneak through the weird checkouts thingies in through the airplane. "But don't blame me if you get caught!" She warned.

"Fine. It wasn't like I was planning to anyway." Percy muttered.

It was a split second, and then Calypso was kissing him. No, it wasn't a gentle one, it was desperate, and angry, and Calypso accidentally bit Percy's tongue (no more details, though! Author's already disgusted!). And it lasted about one millisecond. Calypso pulled away angrily, and pushed Percy away. Two red spots appeared on her cheeks, and Percy's numbness faded to be replaced by shock.

"Just... _go_." she snapped, and pushed him again. And she was gone.

Swaying slightly, Percy rubbed his chest, trying to make sure there was still a heart beating in there. Then he moved his tongue against his mouth, wincing at the slight metallic blood twang. Why did she have to bite him?

Whoa... that sounded wrong. It's what you get when you're perverted!

Either way, let's keep on going.

Percy, trying to hang on to his sanity, walked in the airport door, and was surprised to see a certain blonde boy screaming at another guy.

Meanwhile, Annabeth is dazed, trying to get up, but at the same time, so, so, tired. Like, _why_ would she want to continue to live after all this? But then, she opened her eyes. She started screaming some werwy ba wuds dat de aufer iz tu wazy tu sae (very bad words that the author is too lazy to say.).

I won't tell you her whereabouts. That will give away the suspension. I won't tell you who did this to her. Because I don't know yet myself.

But I do know one thing - Annabeth is very mad. And when she is mad, things get _blown up_.

Like, how _dare_ whoever did this do this? (Bad grammar right there.)

The whole coffee shop was a mess. (Whoops, gave it away!) Broken pieces of glass shards showered the floor, and a knife laid a few feet away from Annabeth's hands. The ground was bloodstained. Annabeth very dearly hoped that it wasn't hers. Yeah right, the Fates aren't _that_ nice.

But worst of all was herself. There was a very deep cut on her arm, (probably the cause of the bloodstains) and covering her body was little cuts and scrapes, probably from the glass. Her blonde hair was matted, and looked more like brown than blonde now. I suppose you can call it _bronde_. One of her legs was numb, and there was a burning pain on one side of her stomach.

Then, a very chilling thought occurred to her. What happens if she was _raped_?! That would be the worst.

But before she could process anything else, the coffee shop door opened. And guess who came in?

Well, duh! Luke!

And there was a knife in his hands. The very same knife that Annabeth saw before she passed out.

 **A/N: Cliffy. I know. But I'm so guilty about not updating for a whole month that I'm just uploading short, boring filler-in chapters. I don't know why. I just do. But I hope you enjoyed this cliffy too. Bye. (*sniffles*)**


	19. Chapter 19

For a moment, neither moved. Then Annabeth opened her mouth.

"Luke." she said nastily. "Go away and kill someone else."

"Look, I'm so sorry about this, Annabeth." He sighed, and ran a hand through his blonde locks. The knife he was gripping tumbled to the ground, creating a loud metal _thump_.

"Sorry about _what_?!" She shouted. "You locked me in here, tried to kill me, and - _look what you're doing right now_!" A fresh wave of pain made her collapse, exhausted, angry and confused.

A pause.

"Well, I didn't try to _kill_ you." Luke said sharply. "I'm not a murderer."

"Yes, you _are_." Annabeth cried hysterically. "You killed Thalia! You and Silena!"

"She isn't dead, okay?" he bursted out. "She's still alive, somewhere, completely fine."

"Liar!"

She reached for the knife he dropped. "I hate you!" She fumbled for it, wincing as her bad ankle hit the concrete again.

"Annabeth." Luke's hand landed on her shoulder. "I told you, I'm sorry." He reached for the knife, putting it in Annabeth's hand gently. "I owe you an explanation. Just try not to kill me yet, 'kay?" He smiled wearily.

Annabeth hesitated. "I won't believe a single thing that comes out of your stupid mouth, _bitch_."

"Listen. I had to do this for your own good." he continued, as if he didn't hear what she called him. "My family has been hating me since I was born - "

"What's that got to do with anything?" she snarled.

"Just listen!" he snapped.

So Annabeth listened. But only because she was too tired to move any more.

Luke has never met his grandparents. His dad was some sort of thief, but his son kept on taking the blame for everything he stole. This Annabeth knew very well, but she never really considered it.

His mother landed in the hospital when he was borne. Apparently, something went wrong, and Luke suffered some sort of mental disease while his mother fell in a coma. When he was four, his mental disease got much better, and his mother also woke up. Unfortunately, Luke didn't believe that this crazy looking woman was his mother.

"Papa?" he whimpered, not taking his eyes off the frizzy-haired woman in front of him. "Who's this?"

"That's your mother." his father snapped nastily. "Now go hug her like a normal boy, Luke."

But the worst thing is, the coma had brought some sort of mental illness on his mother, so it wasn't very fun trying to make conversation with the glassy eyed woman. She never replied to a normal question, like "Where's the bread?"

Meanwhile, Luke's father had gotten caught trying to snuggle $100,000 out of a famous bank, and went to jail. Luke was left with his crazed mother. Most of the time she just kept quiet and knitted, her eyes fixed on a distant point. Sometimes she would shout crazy things, and this is where Luke would leave the house and go to the park, downcast and alone.

The park was where he met Thalia and Annabeth. They became friends instantly, every one of them having to suffer a sad childhood.

When the girls asked him what's wrong, he would not say "Well, my mentally ill mother just sprouted some crazy prophecy-sounding thing." Instead, he would reply, "I just miss my father, even though he was a thief."

Luke did not miss his father. But it was the best excuse he could come up with.

(And she and Thalia believed him, Annabeth thought sadly while listening to his story.)

For a while, his mother stopped sprouting prophecies. She started acting normal, like making Luke a peanut butter sandwich for school or knitting _actual clothing_ instead random squares. This was Luke's happiest times, the happiest he could remember. But then his mother started to get crazy again. Luke started staying away from her, causing him to stay at Annabeth's and Thalia's most days.

But sometimes, Helen started getting abusive again, and Thalia had to take care of her little brother.

So Luke met Silena.

They weren't friendly, at first. They met at a cheap elementary school, whereas Silena's mother just died and she had to get used to poor life. She used to gloat all the time at her classmates, saying how her life was much better before her mother died. Luke hated her, and called her stuck-up.

But then she explained how she was just sad and lonely without her mother and she had a too-busy father. And Luke took pity on her, telling her his problems too. He started to grow farther apart from Annabeth and Thalia, and spending more time at Silena's empty mansion. The two grew closer, eventually dating. By this time, Annabeth and Thalia fell out with Luke completely. They still said hi, but they rarely acknowledge each other outside of school.

Silena and Luke were happy together for months, but then she started spending less and less time with him, saying she had plans. Luke was back at square one. One week later, he knocked on her mansion door to give her a birthday gift, when a tall burly guy answered it. Turns out, his name was Charlie Beckendorf, and Silena has been using him to cheat on Luke for months. Luke, obviously, was furious.

He went back to Annabeth and Thalia, hoping they would understand. But the damage was done. Luke had been oblivious to the rumors that had been going around for months about him and Silena. They called her a sl*t, while he was known as a who*e. (Author is too scared to say the words.) Annabeth turned away, Luke could forgive her, but Thalia spat insults at him and called him a jerk.

"You deserve to be alone! You don't deserve us!"

Okay, Luke could live with that. He knew Thalia was right. But then she made the _biggest baddest_ most hurtful thing of all. "You're just like your father!"

Rage exploded inside of Luke. Fury shot out of his mouth like sparks. He did not remember what he said, but it was mean, hurtful, blended in with a lot of colorful words. When he was done, Thalia punched him in the face and tried to attack him with a knife. And that was where he got his scar on his face.

Silena had watched as the two grappled. She didn't really like Thalia, to be honest, and wanted to make up to Luke by helping him win the fight. Silena didn't know how to beat someone up properly, but she did have a strong punch. She pushed Luke aside, surprising him _and_ Thalia, and proceeded to knock her unconscious. Needless to say, she did. Annabeth arrived at the last part of the battle, and managed to catch Silena kicking Thalia and Luke holding her down. She immediately knew that Luke had betrayed her, and furiously shouted at him.

Thalia wasn't dead. But seeing all that blood pooled around her, Annabeth supposed that she was as good as dead. She called the police and the hospital, while Luke and Silena ran away. Annabeth wanted to chase after them, but the number one priority was Thalia right then.

The next morning, she rushed to the hospital to visit Thalia, but the nurses stopped her.

"Are you her family?" they asked.

"The _hell_ with family! I am her _best friend_! Let me in!" She shouted hysterically.

The ticked nurses answered, "She lost too much blood."

And this is where Annabeth assumed that Thalia was dead. But the nurses left out one _major_ detail. Thalia was not dead - she was in a coma. And she was lying in the very same bed where Luke's mother used to lay.

"So, you mean Thalia's not dead?" Annabeth interrupted hopefully.

"That's what I just said." Luke intoned. "You just won't believe me. But please let me continue."

"But then where did you go when you ran away?"

"Ahh... well."

Luke had sprinted away, completely horrified by the pool of blood caused by him and Silena. They ran all the way back to her mansion. This is where Luke confronted her. Silena refused to say that they were wrong, and forced him out of the house. By this time, the police had come to investigate. Silena managed to escape with the narrowest of margins, while Luke hid out in a bush. Several times, he nearly got caught.

Luke ran away to the coffee shop, his favorite one (and Annabeth's). There was a mysterious person right here, stating that he is the CEO of a huge Martial Arts company. He said it was known as Kronos's Martial Arts, and he was Kronos.

Luke asked him if he could be part of the company. "I wanna learn to fight." He thought that if he killed a person, he's probably damaged for life anyway, so there wasn't any sense in refusing the offer.

Kronos had gladly taken him in, saying that there's nothing more important than loyalty. He taught him how to throw a knife properly, where to aim when he were to kill a person, and how you should handle a gun. Luke was beyond happy, yet there was always that looming threat of death if he betrayed.

"You still haven't mentioned Percy." Annabeth said. "He's part of this, isn't he?"

"Oh yes." Luke sighed.

Percy's dad was part of a big company called The Olympians. Kronos hated them, saying they were evil. They were selfish, evil, and witty, according to him. Kronos wanted to get rid of them, saying that the world would be better without them. Luke didn't really know what to do at first, but then Kronos had received a message about how Luke's father had recently got out of jail and joined their group. Luke immediately decided to help Kronos take them down.

The coffee shop became their headquarters, emergency building and capitol. Luke loved Kronos like a father, and hated his real father like he was a contagious disease. And Kronos cheered him on in his hatred for his father.

"You're stupid." Annabeth immediately replied when she heard this.

"I may be stupid, but you would do the same." Luke answered.

"No I won't!"

"Of course you will!" He said, tone sharpening. "How 'bout this, if your stepmother got caught abusing you and went to jail, wouldn't you seek revenge on her when she comes out? Won't you try and make her suffer for hurting you?"

Annabeth paused. This put the whole thing in a new light. Rage, hurt, betrayal, this was what Luke felt towards his father, Thalia, Silena, and... though she tried to deny, herself. This was partly her fault. If she hadn't shunned him out, none of this would've happened. And Helen, of course she would try and hurt her! She deserves that after what she did to Annabeth!

"Still, why does it involve Percy?" She asked, trying to wiggle out of the wrong.

Luke sighed. "He is one of the most popular and powerful children of the Olympians. And he is so disgustingly devoted to them. He may know loyalty, but he doesn't know where it _should_ lie."

"What?" Annabeth said indignantly. " _You're_ the one who should know where your loyalty lies!"

He sighed. "That's most people's problem right there. They don't understand that it's how you're raised, how you're influenced that affects your decisions. People see things as two sides, good and bad. I don't. I see opinions. Kronos thinks he's good. So does Percy, and so do you."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Annabeth protested, but it was much weaker than her previous retorts.

"Just... think about it." Luke smiled at her, not a evil smirk, not a generous grin, but a sad one. "And by the way? Percy's coming to get you."

Then he crouched over, cupped her chin with a pale hand, and kissed her gently on the lips.

And he was gone, locking the coffee shop door. Annabeth stared after him in shock "What?" and collapsed in exhaustion.

 _I'm so sorry for not listening, Luke_.

 _I'm so sorry for not explaining sooner, Annabeth._

 **A/N: So there's the next chapter. Now there's a real explanation!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating in, like, months. I was very busy.**  
 **Just to let you know, Just One Wish will be on Hiatus for a while. I'm very sorry.**  
 **Please do not worry.**

 **(BTW, I do hope I can continue this story and write a proper ending for it.)**

 **(Sorry for the wait./0**


End file.
